Hawkbill
Hawkbill are a doom/sludge band from Manchester, Kentucky, formed in 2016. Formed by members of Motherplant in 2016, this band has established themselves quickly in the Kentucky metal scene for their harsh, abrasive tone and distant, echoed vocals. The band has went on record to state that they're "not so much trying to reinvent the wheel but moreso run you the fuck over with it". History When Motherplant announced they were going on hiatus in early 2016, Adam Nicholson and Travis Marcum both opted to start a new band. With bassist Chris Gilbert (Formerly of progressive/groove metal band Illusions) at the helm, the band would be christened Hawkbill, following a similar style of sludge/doom metal to the respective members' previous bands though in a much more abrasive tone than before. The band's debut string of shows would happen in September with a handful of shows scattered through the remainder of the year. By the end of 2016 the band had recorded material for a forthcoming release along with being announced to Lexington, Kentucky's premier metal festival Blood of the Wolf. On 5 January 2017 the band released their first studio recording entitled Fever. The band followed with a self-titled studio album released on 24 March 2017, with physical copies available at Blood of the Wolf Fest. Since the album release the band has actively performed around with a host of new songs showing up in their setlists. A July mini-tour with Lexington sludge band Dirtbag happened in early July entitled the Forever Hangover Tour. Along with performing songs from the self-titled record, the band had a host of other songs in their live set such as "Clip", "Leech" and "Nothing". On 13 July 2017 it would be announced that Hawkbill would sign with Drakkar Promotions, with intents of releasing a vinyl edition of the first album.Hawkbill FacebookAccessed 13 July 2017 Hawkbill would tour once again with Dirtbag in early 2018 following a string of shows performing with the likes of The Obsessed, Eyehategod, Conan and The Skull. On 28 April 2018, Adam Nicholson announced he would be leaving the band amicably to concentrate on other projects including new material with Seidr. Despite Nicholson's departure, Gilbert and Marcum would continue the band as a duo. This lineup would intend to record new musicHawkbill Facebook and played their first show as a two-piece on 23 June 2018. However this duo lineup performed on four occasions. Chris Gilbert passed away on 11 October 2018, aged 28. In the wake of Gilbert's passing, Nicholson would rejoin the band. The band's first performance since then is set for 9 April 2019. The band would perform several shows in the Lexington area through the rest of the year with plans on a second album in the works. Discography * Fever (Single, 2017) * Hawkbill (Album, 2017) * TBA (TBA) Members * Travis Marcum - Drums, Vocals (2016 - Present) * Adam Nicholson - Guitar (2016 - 2018, 2019 - Present) * Wesley Crow - Bass (2019 - Present) * Chris Gilbert - Bass (2016 - 2018); Guitar (2018) (Died 2018) List of Live Performances * 16 September 2016 - The Event Place, London, KY (With Left to the Wolves, Creature of Exile, Pin Head, The Matador, Those Dirty Thieves, Son of Mine)Facebook EventAccessed 8 January 2017 * 17 September 2016 - Hometron, Lexington, KY (With NerdRage, Dirtbag)Facebook EventAccessed 8 January 2017 * 4 November 2016 - Rain Damage, Lexington, KY (With Elvess & The Dream Boy, Frustrate, Succumb To Demise)FacebookAccessed 8 January 2017 * 19 November 2016 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Toke, Arktos, Dirtbag, Gassed; Fistula intended to play but dropped off)Facebook EventAccessed 8 January 2017 * 13 December 2016 - NorthSide Yacht Club, Cincinnati, OH (With Ghost Teeth, Beach Daze, Slugsalt, Off The Meat Rack)FacebookAccessed 8 January 2017 * 14 December 2016 - Spacebar, Columbus, Ohio (With Cosmic Moon, Akula (Debut Performance))FacebookAccessed 8 January 2017 * 23 December 2016 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With DeAnimator, Bed Sore)Facebook EventAccessed 8 January 2017 * 17 March 2017 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Bask, Cavern, Sweet Country Meatboys)FacebookAccessed 1 April 2017 * 24 March 2017 - Al's Bar / Sidecar, Blood of The Wolf Fest, Lexington, KY * 28 April 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Ye Ole Remedy, Trucker Hat Coalition)Facebook * 16 May 2017 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (Metal Monday) * 27 May 2017 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Crud, Frustrate, Mr. Phylzzz, Holly Hunt, Clouded)Facebook EventAccessed 27 May 2017 * 3 June 2017 - Youth Bored Archive, Whitesburg, KY (Seedtime Punk Art Show)FacebookAccessed 16 May 2017 * 7 July - 11 July 2017 - Forever Hangover Tour (With Dirtbag) * 12 August 2017 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Dutchguts, NerdRage, Dirtbag)Facebook * 25 August 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Arktos, Blind Scryer)Facebook * 17 October 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Fister, Un, Swamp Hawk)Facebook * 20 October 2017 - Trixie's, Louisville, Kentucky (With Blind Scryer, Shi - 死, Cobalt, The Obsessed) * 22 October 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, Kentucky (DisPuppy; with Leaden Verse, Pussy Pit, Hail The Witch, Dream Probe, C.H.E.W., Ford Theatre Reunion) * 2 November 2017 - Woodward Theater, Cincinnati, OH (With Mollusk, The Skull)Facebook * 30 December 2017 - Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (With Ohlm, Ether, Immortal Bird, Falls of Rauros)Facebook Event * 6 February 2018 - Trixie's, Louisville, KY (With Stonecutters, Eyehategod, Blind Scryer) * 7 February 2018 - Cosmic Charlie's, Lexington, KY (With Rotting Kingdom, The Skull) * 24 February 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Blind Scryer, Dirtbag, Doodlehound) * 9 March 2018 - Cosmic Charlie's, Lexington, KY (With The Ditch and The Delta, Conan) * 25 March 2018 - Al's Bar & Sidecar, Lexington, KY (Blood of the Wolf Fest) *10 April 2018 - 15 April 2018 - Hawkbill and Dirtbag Spring Tour 2018 (With Dirtbag) *21 April 2018 - Scruffy Music Hall, Knoxville, TN (Knox Sabbath Fest; Hawkbill dropped off) *23 June 2018 - Youth Bored Archive, Whitesburg, KY (BadSeeds Arts & Music Festival)Facebook *22 July 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (Doom Daze of Summer; with Telekinetic Yeti, Hyborian, Howling Giant, Electric Citizen, Shi - 死, Swamp Hawk)Facebook EventAccessed 13 July 2018 *25 July 2018 - Northside Yacht Club, Cincinnati, OH (Waste of Cincinnati; With Flesh Mother, Den, Buildings, Clouded, Salvation, Horse Girl, Leggy, Olds, The Crow)Facebook EventAccessed 13 July 2018 *18 August 2018 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Flesh Mother, No Witness, Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat; Canceled)Facebook EventAccessed 13 July 2018 *8 October 2018 - Al's Bar, Lexington, KY (With Iress, NonCompliant, Flying Things) *7 April 2019 - Cosmic Charlie's, Lexington, KY (With Eyehategod, The Obsessed, Antiseen, Dirtbag) External Links *Live in Columbus, Ohio *Live in Columbus, Ohio *Hawkbill's Bandcamp *Facebook References Category:Band Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Hawkbill Category:Lexington Category:Manchester (USA) Category:2016